Ratchet and Clank Chronicles: The Forbidden World
by Commando63
Summary: Ratchet, Clank, and Sprocket get deserted on a planet, and it's against the law for them to be there! Can a boy and his mother get them back?


Ratchet woke up in a snappy mood. He's been like that for the past week now. He groggily walked over the stuff lying on his bedroom floor, and into the kitchen, where Clank was already starting breakfast. Ratchet grumbled.

"Omelets _again_?" He moaned.

"Well, what else is there?" Clank replied.

Ratchet started down at the sizzle flopped down onto the pan, and shuddered in disgust. Then he glared at Clank in his stupid chef's hat. He didn't know where he got such a dumb thing to wear like that. But, then again, there were things on Ratchet's floor that he didn't even know he owned.

"I'm taking a walk," he mumbled.

"What about breakfast?" Clank said without looking up (That's how Clank usually hides his emotions.).

"I'm not hungry," Ratchet snapped.

Ratchet went back up to his room, and came out looking like himself again. He wore dark green pants, and a strap across his bare chest. He had his Omni-wrench 8000 in his hand, for he never goes anywhere without it.

Suddenly, the Tele-communicator rang. Ratchet sprang to life.

"I got it!" He shouted, but Clank, who was still in the kitchen, activated his commu-controller, and tapped into the hard line. Ratchet switched on the communicator, then growled and stomped into the kitchen.

"I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!!" He snarled at Clank, but Clank was already talking to the hologram. It was Sprocket. Ratchet felt himself go from red-hot anger to hot-pink embarrassment. He tried to leave the room, but Sprocket already saw him.

"Did I call at a bad time?" she asked in one of her sweetest voices.

"Yeah, but since you're here you might as well talk to me." He mumbled. Ratchet grabbed a chair, and made himself comfortable.

"Well, gosh, I was just wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me through space."

"Whaddia know! Isn't _that_ a coincidence!" Ratchet said with a scowl to Clank.

"Look, if you would rather stay home and –"

"No, no, I'm sorry," Ratchet said, turning back to the hologram. "It's just that…never mind. Sure I'll go. I'll be there in 0400 hours."

Sprocket's face lit up.

"Great! I'll see you then!" she said with a wink. Then the hologram disappeared. Ratchet stared at the empty air that the hologram once stood. Then he burst out, "That's it?! I pulled up a chair for that?!" He looked down to see Clank gaping at him wide-eyed. Ratchet let himself cool down a bit, then he looked down at himself.

"I guess I better go and change again," he said with a sigh. He shoved his chair back, and started toward his room.

"Ratchet, do you mind if I…" Clank began. He wanted Ratchet to finish the sentence for him.

Ratchet heaved another great sigh, and flicked his tail. Without turning around, he said, "Alright, Clank. You can go too." Then he advanced toward his room. Clank sounded as if he'd bust a circuit if he refused. Besides, what could Clank possibly do? Sprocket is a good friend. Not some idiot that stalks you for love every time you pass them by on the street. Still, Ratchet knew that he had a couple of feelings for her. When he came out of his room again, he had his Commando Suit on. He got it a year ago. Soon after he came home from defeating the evil Chairman Drek, he was promoted to Commando. This means a bigger and greater access to the latest weapons and gadgets. Planet Veldin was always famous for it's high production for weapons like the ones Ratchet had easy access to. He could not resist showing off a little about this to Sprocket, so he opened a secret compartment under his floor, and strapped on his Blaster, and an emergency Pyrocitor. Clank was out back, polishing the best-looking spaceship in the garage. Despite his bad mood, Ratchet smiled. He whispered a thanks under his breath, and climbed in, shortly followed by Clank.

Sprocket answered the door. She studied the handsome Lombax and the short, but cute robot in front of her. At the sight of them standing at her doorstep, she couldn't help but grin at them.

Ratchet, however, was also studying Sprocket. She was wearing a bright pink dress, and she had her hair up, which was pretty unusual, because Sprocket only put her hair up on special occasions. He tried to clear his throat, but his mouth was completely dry, so he gagged. Sprocket giggled, then held out her arm. Ratchet looked at it, then at her.

"Shall we?" she said.

Ratchet took her arm. Her fur was so smooth and soft. Together, Ratchet, Sprocket, and Clank walked to the spaceship and zoomed to space.


End file.
